cherryadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Patch Pongo
'Patch Pongo '''is one of the infamous 101 Dalmatians. He first appears in ''Amber's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians and he is one of the original fifteen puppies born to Pongo and Perdita. He also becomes a major character after Atticus and Patch's London Adventure where in the end, he is adopted by Atticus and lives with the Fudo family after his adventure with Thunderbolt. Biography Patch was born to Pongo and Perdita and is one of the original fifteen puppies. He earns his name for the spot around one of his eyes which was like a patch, thus allowing Amber to give him that name in her help of her aunt, uncle, and the dog naming their pets. Patch doesn't have a major role until Atticus and Patch's London Adventure where he is given his first major role and becomes a recurring character ever since. Patch was adopted by Atticus and the two have many adventures of boy and dog bonding, including Patch to have his own adventures involving other dogs or even cats. His other major appearance is Patch's Adventures in Puppy School where he runs away from home after a school bully makes him leave school and ashamed of his new strength given to him by Atticus during the Gravity Falls visit. Since this works, Patch goes on the streets, but it becomes good after he winds up in Shelter 17 and meets Lucky Collie, who becomes a father figure to the pup. After all is resolved, Patch continues Puppy School and tells his friends and classmates all about the adventure he had with the famous Pound Puppies after making himself one. Patch was originally going to be given his own adventure in Tom and Jerry's Adventure, but this was changed in favor of Patch's Adventures in Puppy School, but he is shown to be friends with both Tom and Jerry, despite them being a cat and a mouse. Patch grows up further and as of Patch and the Air Buddies, he is referred to as a teenage dalmatian puppy and is shown to be an adult by the time Atticus and Mo marry and have their children and also live with Colette, Angel, and Scamp in the house, as well as two of their children. Patch is an uncle as of ''Jessica and the 102 Dalmatians ''where he helps teach his niece how to become one of a kind like how he learned at her age. Patch also fathers a litter of four and keeps in touch with Dot and Scruffy, as the two were adopted by Akito and Estelle. He is also friendly with Snow White (kitten) since it reminds him of his friendship with Tom and since she is Vincent's pet. Family *Pongo (biological father) *Perdita (biological mother) *Lucky Collie (foster father) *Cookie Boxer (foster mother) *98 puppies (numerous siblings) *Oddball (niece) *Colette Tramp (mate in the future) *Dot (puppy) (daughter) *Fluffy (daughter) *Scruffy (son) *Spot (puppy) (son) Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Nephews Category:Dogs Category:Pound Puppies Category:Pets Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Puppies Category:Fudo family